


A Time For Us

by alepeglow, DMeryt



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Anal Sex, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Married Life, Oral Sex
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27277555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alepeglow/pseuds/alepeglow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMeryt/pseuds/DMeryt
Summary: Alexander e Magnus não tinham tanto tempo para eles mesmos desde que Charlotte nasceu, mas bem... Maryse é um anjo quando quer.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood





	A Time For Us

—… Com os poderes concedidos a mim eu batizo nas águas águas Charlotte Lightwood-Bane. —O padre recitou, usando a pequena concha de prata para derramar devagar a água batizada sobre os cabelos escuros da menina de quatro meses, que acabou choramingando nas mãos da madrinha. — Em nome do pai, do filho e do espírito santo que o anjo a proteja.

Catarina a tirou de cima da bacia de porcelana e sorriu para o bebê, a estendendo para o outro padrinho, o seu marido Ragnor, que a aguardava com uma manta branca e rosa cheio de babados. Ele a embalou nos braços, contendo-se para não arrulhar para a criança chorosa antes de dar para o seu melhor amigo.

—Hey minha princesinha… —Magnus chamou, fazendo carinho na ponta do narizinho da menina. —Pequena. —Murmurou, sorrindo bobamente enquanto a embalava.

—Nossa pequena Lottie. —Seu marido disse, a olhando por cima do seu ombro, admirando os olhos puxadinhos da filha deles, as íris eram de um castanho quase mel. Ela sorriu quando Alexander fez uma careta proposital em sua direção, mostrando as gengivas livre de dentes.

Nesse mesmo momento eles puderam escutar os sinos da igreja tocando especialmente para anunciar o fim da cerimônia de batismo e Alexander abraçou Magnus, admirando-a.

—Acho que devemos ir para a casa da sua mãe. —Magnus disse, deixando um selar rápido nos lábios do marido antes de olhar para os amigos, que pareciam animados comentando sobre. Isabelle, a irmã de seu marido e a mulher que foi a sua barriga de aluguel, piscou para eles antes de voltar a conversar com o próprio marido.

—Vamos, não vai demorar muito para que ela sinta fome novamente. —O moreno disse, guiando o marido para as portas da igreja, ambos sabiam que estavam sendo seguidos pela família e pelos amigos. Magnus e Alec foram diretamente para o carro deles, estacionado na frente da igreja.—Me dê ela querido, é sua vez de dirigir. —Alec propõe e o asiático assente com um sorriso, entregando com cuidado a menina, tendo certeza de que ela estava bem embrulhada antes de enfiar a mão dentro do terno do mais alto e pegar o chaveiro do Audi e destravar a porta e abrir a traseira para que Alec tivesse espaço para agasalhar a pequena Charlotte na cadeirinha.

Alec mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto de curvava para aconchegar a filha na cadeirinha rosa, posicionada no banco do meio, a deixando de costa para eles. Pacientemente ele afivelou todas as presilhas antes de vasculhar a bolsa dela e pegar um mordedor de silicone lilás e a entregando, que prontamente levou a boca.

—Magnus, para de olhar para a minha bunda!—Alec ralhou, voltando a sua posição normal e viu malec o marido a menos de um passo de si com um sorriso amarelo. Alexander havia o pegado no flagra.

—Certo, desculpa. —Magnus resmungou sem um verdadeiro vigor antes de contornar o carro. Alec abriu a porta do passageiro no mesmo momento que o seu marido se sentava no banco do motorista. —Mas você não pode me culpar, você é lindo demais para não ser apreciado.

—Magnus!—Repreendeu, puxando o cinto de segurança até que a fivela estivesse presa. —A nossa filha está no banco de trás!

—Mas ela nem entende o que a gente fala. —Magnus resmungou, dando partida no carro.

—Magnus!

—Ok ok, entendi, sem flerte na presença da Lottie. —Disse e olhou para a filha que fazia sons engraçado com o mordedor. —Papai é tão chato amorzinho.

Alec revirou os olhos, mas sorriu. E entendia o marido, fazia quatro meses que eles não tinham realmente qualquer coisa mais íntima do que tomar banhos juntos, banhos cujo eles não poderiam demorar e as vezes nem juntos entrar no banheiro, já que alguém precisava ficar com a bebê.

Eles não se arrependiam de ter Charlotte e cada momento que tinham juntos era como um pequeno pedaço do paraíso, pequeno pedaço chamado família. No entanto havia momentos como aqueles que eles podiam apenas flertar quatro meses apenas na provocação e tendo um sério caso de bolas azuis, a única intimidade era com os próprios punhos e a parede do box do banheiro deles, assim como os beijos demorados que davam sempre que podiam.

Magnus pôs uma música suave no carro e baixa o suficiente para não incomodar o bebê na cadeirinha. Ele cantarolou, sabendo que o marido o encarava com um sorriso nos lábios e ele comprovou isso quando olhou em direção ao marido, piscando em flerte para o mesmo.

Não demoraram mais de alguns minutos para chegar ao lugar da festa, a casa da matriarca Lightwood. Era um lugar bonito com piscina, jardins, um lugar onde tinha umas cinco árvores frutíferas plantadas ao redor de um banco de madeira, dando um aspecto um tanto mágico para o lugar.

Magnus parou o carro na frente da casa antes de tirar a chave da ignição e Alec sair, Magnus o acompanhou e pegou a bolsa do bebê enquanto Alec se preocupava em pegar a própria Charlotte.

—Seus irmãos já chegaram. —Magnus informou ao fechar a porta, vendo a BMW prata de Jace um pouco mais a frente, ele desviou o olhar, olhando para a fachada da casa e viu o loiro, assim como Izzy e Clary protegidas nas sombras, olhando para eles ansiosos, a porta estava aberta e Magnus já podia escutar a música suave vindo lá de dentro e ele sorriu, sabendo que Maryse e Luke os esperavam.

—Minha nossa, vocês demoraram!—Jace reclamou, se adiantando no meio do caminho. Magnus tentou segurar o riso com o fato de que o loiro praticamente pulava ao redor de Alec e sua filha como um cachorrinho.

—Eu estava com a minha filha e marido no carro José. —Magnus semicerrou os olhos em direção ao cunhado. —Eu não faria das ruas um filme do velozes e furiosos nem por um um milhão de dólares!

—Cara, meu nome é Jace e para de me fazer sentir mal. —O loiro reclamou ficando quieto e isso resultou em Alec rindo. —Pare de rir Alec!

—Não, Magnus está certo. —O Lightwood deu de ombros e foi até a irmã. —Hey Izzy.

—Hey grande irmão. —A morena saudou antes de olhar a sobrinha. —Hey princesinha da tia. —Arrulhou. —A vovó fez um bolinho bem gostoso para você.

—Ah os doces da dona Maryse. —Magnus suspirou propositalmente, vendo a sogra aparecer na porta. —Olá minha sogra favorita.

—Eu sou a sua única sogra querido. —A mulher mais velha revirou os olhos, o puxando para um abraço. —Vamos, tragam a minha neta para dentro!

—Sim senhora!—Alexander se apressou e Jace olhou para a rua, onde dois carros estacionaram no meio fio, um ele reconheceu como sendo de Catarina e Ragnor, outro foi de Raphael e Simon, que também traziam Meliorn com eles.

Em menos de meia hora estavam todos acolhidos na sala e Catarina estava tentando fazer Alec a entregar a pequena Charlotte para ela.

—Vai Alec eu preciso brincar com essa pequena bolinha rosa. —A mulher disse, tentando conter o riso, na verdade todos estavam se divertindo com o fato de Alexander não querer desgrudar da menina. 

Magnus sorriu contra o pescoço do marido, isso não era nenhuma novidade para ele já que, desde que pegaram Charlotte nos braços quando ainda estavam no hospital, Alec havia se apaixonado perdidamente por ela… juntando com o instinto protetor acabou que Alec se transformou naquele pai babão.

Magnus sempre soube disso na verdade e ele amava.

—Se Alec for assim na casa de vocês eu tenho certeza de que nem transar vocês transam. —Jace disse, fazendo Magnus engasgar e olhar para ele com os olhos arregalados.—Espera… sério?

—Cuidar de um bebê é trabalhoso Jhonatan. —Magnus revirou os olhos.

—Ai meu Deus vocês…

—Jace!—Alec repreendeu entredentes seu rosto aos poucos adquirindo uma coloração rosada. —Minha vida sexual não te interessa.

—Ou a falta dela.

—Ora seu… 

—Crianças parem. —A senhora Lightwood interrompeu, deixando um bule de chá na mesinha de centro. —Magnus querido, leve Alec para relaxar um pouco hum?

—Oh?—Magnus ergueu uma sobrancelha em dúvida antes de olhar para o marido que suspirava ao entregar a filha deles para a madrinha… Alec estava tenso, mas… mas Magnus tinha uma ideia de como o relaxar. —Pode deixar querida Maryse, eu tenho uma ideia.

—Magnus o que…

—Vem Alexander. —Magnus entrelaçou seus dedos aos dele e lançou um olhar carinhoso para a sua filha nos braços de Catarina antes de olhar para a própria Catarina. —Cuide dela sim? Se ela sentir fome tem uma mamadeira morna na área térmica, também tem a chupeta e…

—E se ela fazer xixi ou cocô tem fraldas na lateral da bolsa, não esqueça de passar a pomadinha para ela não ficar assada e se ela chorar…

—Se ela chorar chamamos vocês. —Ragnor interveio, revirando os olhos antes de fazer um gesto com a mão que parecia que ele estava expulsando um cachorro. —Agora vão.

—Também te amamos, repolho verde. —Magnus disse antes de olhar para o seu marido, que o encarava com curiosidade. —E você, venha.

Alexander não teve sequer vontade de resistir e se deixou ser levado para o corredor conectado com a sala. 

—Magnus? Onde estamos indo?—Perguntou confuso, mas o que recebeu como resposta foi um risinho esperto e logo eles subiram para o segundo andar e Alec finalmente entendeu, eles estavam indo para o seu antigo quarto e foi inevitável um tremor de antecipação percorrer o seu corpo. E se… Senhor que fosse isso, ele não estava preparado para chegar ao quarto dele e fazer meditação ao invés de ter Magnus ofegante embaixo dele ou até mesmo em cima de si.

—Finalmente um momento a sós. —Magnus comemorou, assim que abriu a quarta porta do corredor e o empurrou para dentro. Alec nem teve tempo para ver como seu quarto estava antes de Magnus tomar seus lábios e o fazer recuar contra a porta.

Alec separou mais as pernas, dando espaço para Magnus, que pressionou uma coxa contra a semi ereção que apenas crescia mais a cada estímulo. Senhor… como ele sentia saudades.

Sem se segurar Alec puxou a camisa social do marido de dentro das calças do mesmo, esquecendo por um momento, não precisando se preocupar com o terno porque o mesmo havia ficado na sala assim como o seu. 

—Puta merda, desabotoe isso. —Alec praticamente rosnou contra a garganta do asiático, deixando uma marca ali antes de segurar a cintura e inverter as posições. Magnus até tentou o agarrar, mas Alexander já estava caindo de joelhos, o carpete do quarto tornando tudo um pouco mais confortável.

Magnus olhou para baixo, vendo seu amante apressadamente desafivelar o seu cinto. Obedientemente ele se apressou em desabotoar a camisa e a puxando para fora do corpo um pouco depois de suas próprias calças e cueca serem puxadas para suas coxas.

—Ai meu Deus, sim…. s-sim… —Gemeu, levando uma mão ao ombro do moreno enquanto a outra foi direto para a cabeça do mesmo, mas deixando Alexander fazer o que quiser com seu pau na boca. Magnus fechou os olhos, tentando não cair e Alexander sabendo como ele se sentia agarrou suas coxas, tentando o sustentar enquanto chupava o seu pau sem pudor algum.

Sinceramente Magnus só não gemeu mais alto porque eles estavam na casa da sogra dele… o ideal seria nem foder ali, mas quem disse que eles tinham muito pudor? Foram quatro longos meses, fora a tensão que era ter um bebê novo em casa.

Magnus ficou sem respirar por um momento quando o mais novo o acolheu completamente, parando um pouco antes de recuar um pouco e suas unhas se afundarem nas coxas bronzeadas, um sinal entre eles que adquiriram com o tempo e Magnus se esforçou a recuperar o controle, flexionando os dedos nos fios sedosos e negros do cabelos de Alexander e começou a estocar, o maxilar o mesmo relaxando para lhe dar total liberdade de movimento.

E ah… ele aproveitou, o barulho da saliva que vinha com cada impulso fazia com que o pênis de Alexander inchasse ainda mais em excitação, ele podia sentir o pré cum molhando o tecido da cueca a cada contração. Alec poderia gozar apenas dando prazer ao mais velho, porém ele não queria vir assim, ele queria encher Magnus com seu pau e se derramar ali.

Então quando ele se afastou, Magnus entendeu, mas ele esperou até que o pedido se tornasse verbal.

—Vira para mim. —Alec sussurrou em pedido e Magnus assentiu virando-se, suas mãos subindo acima da cabeça para o sustentar, ele se afastou um pouco antes de separar as pernas e empinar para o marido.— Assim, assim mesmo… —Alec grunhiu, beijando cada banda da bunda de Magnus, antes de escorregar os lábios até a fenda e esticar a língua, penetrando o aro de músculos apertados antes de a torcer, sentindo as bordas se alargando aos poucos para o receber o carinho. Alexander não poupou saliva mesmo quando um pouco começou a escorrer por seu queixo, ele não queria que Magnus sentisse dor, já que não tinham lubrificante e nem camisinhas ali.

—É o suficiente. —Magnus disse com dificuldade, suas unhas bem cuidadas e pintadas tentando arranhar a madeira escura da porta.

Eles estava fodendo contra a porta da casa da sogra dele!

Alec levou em consideração o pedido antes de lamber a fenda até o alto do cóccix, passando a distribuir beijos molhados ao longo da coluna enquanto ficava de pé. Seus lábios logo alcançando o ombro de Magnus, onde ele mordeu sem muita força, apenas para deixar uma marca avermelhada no lugar.

—Tem certeza?—Alec perguntou, abraçando Magnus com um braço, seus corpos colados um no outro enquanto com a outra mão posicionou seu membro contra a entrada lubrificada, deixando a glande escorregar um pouco. Em resposta Magnus recuou, fazendo com que Alexander o penetrasse em um curto impulso, fazendo ambos ofegarem.

Alec esperou um momento antes de forçar mais um pouco, a cabeça de Magnus caiu contra o seu ombro, os olhos fielmente fechados e os lábios semi abertos, deixando escapar gemidos baixos que mais pareciam grunhidos. 

Gradualmente o de cabelos totalmente pretos começou a aumentar o ritmo. Eles estavam uma completa bagunça e nenhum dos dois se importavam com qualquer coisa naquele momento que não fosse seus corpos se chocando um contra o outro e o imenso prazer que o ato os fez sentir.

Ninguém poderia culpá-los por estarem tão perto de gozar, os quadros de Alec começaram a gaguejar, perdendo um pouco do ritmo que havia conseguido, mas foi Magnus que veio primeiro, os jatos perolados de seu sêmen pintando a porta na qual ele se apoiava e se não fosse pelos braços fortes que o envolviam ele poderia ter ido ao chão do quão bambas suas pernas ficaram.

Uma… Duas… Três, quase cinco estocadas depois Alec enchia o seu marido com as suas próprias sementes, não parando até que quase tudo estivesse dentro de Magnus e começasse a escorrer pelas coxas malhadas.

O casal Lightwood-Bane não tinha forças o suficiente para irem para a cama de casal que havia no canto do quarto, então a melhor escolha foi o chão mesmo onde Alec se sentou primeiro, trazendo Magnus para sentar em seu colo. Ele já não estava dentro de Magnus, mas podia sentir o seu próprio sêmen pingando contra suas coxas enquanto Magnus estava abraçado a si.

—Precisamos fazer mais isso. —Magnus sussurrou, sua voz ainda embargada pelo orgasmo enquanto sentia pequenas vibrações percorrerem o seu corpo enquanto as pontas dos dedos de Alec acariciavam a sua coluna de cima a baixo.

—De preferência não na casa da minha mãe. —Alec acrescentou, sendo possível escutar o sorriso em sua voz, que vacilou um pouco quando escutou o som bastante conhecido de choro vindo do primeiro andar.

—Nossa filha está com fome.—Magnus murmurou contra o seu pescoço, manhoso.

—Ela está em boas mãos. —Alexander disse depois de alguns segundos, lembrando que haviam batizado a filha naquele mesmo dia. —Vamos ficar apenas mais alguns minutos aqui…

—Apenas mais alguns minutos. —Magnus concordou, sentindo o cheiro suave de camomila que vinha do marido, que ainda estava vestido com a camisa usada na cerimônia.


End file.
